


Help me captian Yamato

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Yamato x Naruto kind of, Yamato/Tenzou - Freeform, yamanaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are returning from a mission. Naruto and Yamato are eating ramen when Naruto disappears! Can Yamato find him in time?
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a YAMATO X NARUTO fic if you don't like that pairing then you don't have to read it. I plan on maybe making a second chapter so don't get your hopes up too high. Another thing is this is in third person but it tells you whos P.O.V because he can get a little confusing.Hope you enjoy.  
> Also Masashi kishimoto made Naruto not me.

Yamato’s P.O.V  
Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were heading back from a mission Tsunade-sama had sent them on to keep naruto out of the village so the akatsuki would have a harder time trying to find the blonde haired jinchuuriki. Yamato had been hoping to get back to the village faster but the village they were in right now was currently in the middle of celebrating a festival of some sorts. So Naruto being Naruto kept getting distracted by everything he possibly could which was certainly getting on his nerves. Plus somehow no matter how much he tried to use fear to control him he kept walking off like a toddler. By the time the sun was starting to set (which was around 6:30) Yamato just decided they would stay there for the night and let the kids enjoy themselves a little.  
While the group of four were walking there was non stop bickering but sometimes you can't tune out everything.

“Owww, that hurt Sakura!” Naruto whined out.

“Well maybe you should quit getting distracted like a little kid!” Sakura shouted, raising her fist for another blow to Naruto's head. Sai probably put in some comment about something but Yamato just ignored it as much as possible(Which was really hard.). Yamato just wanted to find a place for them to stay for the night by now no matter the cost. Finally Yamato found a place to stay and got them checked in.

After all four of them were in the room Yamato decided to deal with some things now“All right listen up you three,” all three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Yamato “ Since there are two beds we will each share a bed to-”

“I’m so not sharing a bed with Sai.” Naruto said interrupting him. Yamato wanted to get back at Naruto for being such a pain all day said “ Ok you can share a bed with me.” The shocked face that Naruto gave him was so worth it and he would savor this moment for a long time.

Then he continued “ And with that out of the way the second thing you three need to know is you all must be back by 10:00.” Yamato stated. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, not really getting it.

Smiling at his confusion he explained“We’ll since you clearly need to get some energy off your shoulders and have some fun I’m letting you enjoy yourselves.” Sakura and Naruto got all excited by this news and Yamato couldn't help but smile. Yamato, Sakura, and Naruto went out to have some fun while Sai stayed saying something along the lines of he wasn't interested. The group of three mainly stayed together, sometimes drifting apart but not too far. When Naruto saw a ramen stand he grabbed the hand of one of his friends (That was unfortunately Yamato) and dragged them over to the stand. Yamato just stared in surprise as he was half dragged and half walked to the ramen stand Sakura in tow.

Naruto sat down and started ordering some ramen when Sakura spoke up sounding very tired 

“I think i’m done for the day i'm heading back to get some sleep.” Naruto somehow on his third bowl of ramen said

“Ok suit yourself more ramen for me and Captain Yamato.” Yamato walked over and sat down next to naruto and got a bowl for himself. While he was eating and chatting with Naruto some people came and went. After a while someone sat down next to Naruto and started talking to him. Yamato felt Jealous when Naruto seemed to get along with the man. Wait him jealous of Naruto, maybe he was just tired right? Yamato kept pondering about this and denying his feelings of jealousy. Suddenly he felt that something was off. Panic taking over him he realised that Naruto and his endless stream of rantings was gone. Looking around the ramen stand and not finding the blonde just further pushed his panic. Not wasting anymore time he quickly paid and ran out trying to find any trace of the boy. Quickly Yamato made some wood clones and they separated to find Naruto faster.

Naruto’s P.O.V  
I Was talking to the man who sat down next to me for a couple of minutes when I started to feel a little woozy. I just wanted to go back to the room with captain Yamato and sleep it off. Apparently the man noticed he didn't look good and talked to him before he could get captain Yamato’s attention.

“Hey you don't look so good, maybe I should take you back to your place.” Now Naruto may be an idiot sometimes but right now he was not that and didn't want to go with anyone else other than captain Yamato especially when he felt so woozy that he probably couldn't fight.

Nodding towards captain Yamato he said in almost a slur “N-no no, I'll go with Captain Yamato instead.” But the man was not having it and started to drag him up.

“Hey I said I'm good.” Unfortunately since he was feeling woozy instead of it coming out in a shout like Naruto intended it was more of a whisper. The man gave no response and started dragging naruto away from the ramen stand and captain Yamato. Naruto struggled to get out of the man’s grip and go back to captain Yamato but it was no use he had no energy left and he felt like throwing up. He still struggled against the man's grip and all the while hoping captain Yamato would find him in this mess of people. The worst part was most of the people were too distracted to care about the boy struggling against the man. The man seemed to have no certain destination in mind but soon he led him down an alley in the less much less populated part of the village. Once they were at the back of the alley he was shoved against the wall harshley. 

The man kept whispering things in his ear and touching his skin in a creepy manner. He felt his eyes well with tears as he kept pushing at the man but it was useless. 

Crying Naruto still tried to push the man off him in between sobs he said “ P-ple-please s-s-stop.”  
He felt hopeless and every move the man made put him into a deeper state of panic. The man started to lean his face down to Naruto’s but it never made it there. When he felt hands moving him away from the wall he started to struggle again not wanting to look at the man. When he heard captain Yamato’s voice he almost passed out with relief

“It’s ok Naruto it’s just me.” Slowly he opened his eyes to look at Yamato but that was short lived as he started to hyperventilate and eventually passed out.

Yamato’s P.O.V

Yamato was still looking for naruto and it seemed like he would never find the blonde haired boy. He jumped over an alley and he thought he saw the orange and black that Naruto wore so he then stopped to turn and look down. The sight before him made him want to go on a full on rampage and Yamato started seething with rage. There right in front of his eyes was a man pinning Naruto to the wall getting close to his face and rubbing his hand on Naruto’s cheek. Yamato didn't wait to watch more and see what would happen because he already knew. Jumping down off the roof Yamato quickly did some hand seals and put the man in a restraint far away from naruto. Yamato quickly made some clones to deal with that wretched and vile being and then he went over to naruto who had his eyes closed and was crying. When he moved Naruto away from the wall he started to struggle but it was a weak struggle. He must have been drugged was one of the first of many thoughts that came to mind.

Wanting to comfort the boy he said in a reassuring voice “It's ok Naruto it’s just me.” Yamato watched as he slowly opened his eyes as if he was being deceived and it was a trick. For a moment he could tell he was overcome with relief but then he started to hypoventale and then passed out. Slowly Yamato picked Naruto up bridal style. He left his clones to have as much ‘ ‘ fun ‘ ‘ with that thing as they pleased. It took him a couple minutes to get back and he tried to be as quiet as possible when entering because he forgot to tell Sai and Sakura so they were either A( Wide awake and wondering where Yamato and Naruto were  
Or  
B(asleep because they were tired and trusted the two to get back safe.  
Luckily for Yamato it was the latter. When he walked into the room it was dark except for a light coming from the bathroom. Yamato walked towards the bed that didnt have two figures sleeping in it and carefully put the sleeping Naruto down. He took off the blonde’s sandals, his jacket, and his hitai-ate so he could sleep more comfortably. He then walked over to the other side of the and did the same for his jonin jacket, sandals, and hitai-ate. Before he climbed into the bed he turned the light in the bathroom off and turned all of the room dark. 

Yamato slowly climbed into the bed and sat next to Naruto. Yamato looked at Naruto's face and frowned at the thought of someone else touching it. He leaned forward and wiped the tears away from Naruto’s face and without releasing it placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He slowly got under the covers and snuggled Naruto closer to him feeling protective of the blonde. He only got about a half hour of sleep before Naruto woke up panting. Getting up quickly Yamato started to calm down Naruto by saying 

“Naruto calm down, calm down Naruto.” one hand was on Naruto’s left shoulder and the other on Naruto’s face to turn his attention to him. 

“It’s ok Naruto you're all right.” This seemed to do the trick because his breathing slowed down and he nodded slightly and wisphered “Ok.” but still Naruto looked unconvinced so Yamato pulled up the blonde boy and hugged him. While Yamato was rubbing Naruto’s back in soothing patterns he felt his clothes get soaked with tears. Yamato felt bad for Naruto and there right in that moment vowed to never let his eyes off the boy again.

“Don’t worry i’m here for you.” Yamato whispered. After a while the sobs stopped and Yamato realised Naruto fell asleep. He shifted in the bed so he was laying his head on the pillows and Naruto’s head was lying on his chest and shoulder. Yamato ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair in a comforting way before he slowly drifted to sleep. His last thought was how he intended to explain this in the morning.


	2. Can I sleep with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is having nightmares can someone help him with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like making a second chapter so here it is hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Yamato’s P.O.V  
It had been a couple days since the group of four got back and since the ‘ ‘ incident ‘ ‘ and Yamato just couldn’t get it out of his mind. Although he was doing a good job so far. He also didn't know how to tell Sai and Sakura so right now they didn't know about the ‘ ‘ incident ‘ ‘ . Yamato sighed as he was washing his dishes and thinking of a way to tell the other two team members of team kakashi. He then put the dishes he just washed on a drying rack to well dry. Then he walked over to his bathroom to take a bath. He twisted the knob and turned it to a nice temperature a little on the hot side. Taking off his clothes he slowly got in to relax. After soaking in the bathtub and cleaning his hair and body he climbed out of the tub. He then put on a silky black long sleeve shirt and some random black sweatpants.

He was walking towards his bed when there was a knock at his door. He was confused who would be at his door so late it was 10:30 when he finished his dinner and it must be around 11:00 now. Still he went over to the door and opened it. Before he could process what was happening he had arms wrapped around him and Naruto’s face in his chest. 

Naruto’s P.O.V  
It was a couple days ago when we got back, and they were getting a little break. But unfortunately for Naruto it just made it so the events of returning from the mission were engraved in his mind. He was lying in bed and he just didn’t want to go to sleep. With the engravement of those events came nightmares with it. He kept switching from his side to his back and sometimes stomach. Finally after what felt like hours of just tossing and turning he fell asleep. He was having a nightmare.

He was surrounded by a massive group of people and he was being touched by that man again. He felt tears form in his eyes and slowly they started to fall.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

He opened his eyes and suddenly the massive group of people had turned into the man. He was paralyzed with fear as they all started walking towards him chanting.  
“JUST LET IT HAPPEN!” His tears kept coming in massive waves as they approached him. The chanting somehow kept getting louder and louder even though they seemed to be the same distance away. His heart was pounding so loud but that didn’t compare to how loud the chanting seemed to have gotten. He tried to move, scream, and talk ANYTHING! But he just stood there paralyzed with fear of what was happening, and about to. His heart seemed to get louder and louder.

Ba-Dump.

Ba-Dump.

Ba-Dump.

Suddenly instead of all the people being the man they turned into captain Yamato. All of the people stopped their walking and chanting and just watched. They all had that creepy stare Captain Yamato used to scare him. Then they all suddenly jumped out at him. He shot up out of the bead. He was panting heard and that was the only noise in the empty apartment. Empty apartment. He sighed no one was here other than him. Slowly tears started to form in his eyes. He was lonely, no one to comfort him. No one. Quickly he got up off the bed, got his sandals on and the top of his jumpsuit. He opened his door and quickly made his way to captain Yamato’s apartment. He just wanted someone to be there for him and the only person that he really trusted that knew was captain Yamato. While he was running across the rooftops he felt his tears hot against his skin.

It took him awhile to find captain Yamato’s house but soon enough he found it. He approached the door having some doubts. What if he just annoyed captain Yamato? Should he just go back? Is this really worth it? He decided to just ignore his doubts and knocked. When the door opened wide enough that he could enter, he lunged forward hugging captain Yamato. He buried his face into captain Yamato’s chest and just cried. 

Yamato’s P.O.V

It took him a minute to process what was happening. Eventually he tried to move Naruto away from him to get an answer out of him but he wouldn't move.

“Naruto tell me what's wrong.” He asked with a concern in his voice. He didn't give any answer and just shook his head. So he tried to move him again. Instead Naruto just hugged him tighter when he felt Yamato’s hands on his shoulders. He just sighed and hugged the boy back while he waited for him to talk. After awhile Naruto spoke it was barely a whisper but he was still able to catch it.

“I had a nightmare.” He was surprised that he actually got a response but then soon decided to comfort him instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered into the boy’s ear in a soothing manner. He felt Naruto nodding into his chest. Slowly he let go of Naruto and led him to his couch. He helped the now sharking Naruto sit on the couch as he sat down next to him. Before he could ask Naruto to tell him what his nightmare was about Naruto was spilling it all out. He was told all about the nightmare and all of the details of it. No wonder he was shaking. 

Yamato leaned forward and hugged the crying boy. Yamato started whispering comforting things to the boy trying to calm him down. They sat there for a while, Naruto eventually fell asleep in Yamato’s arms. He carefully laid Naruto down on his couch to sleep. He looked around and found a blanket to lay over the boy. He walked into his room, he was tired and needed some sleep. He climbed into bed and threw his blanket over him and drifted off to sleep. The next time he woke up was 1:30 am. 

“What do you need?” He asked groggily, putting an arm over his eyes. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Yamato didn't give a reply he just scooted over enough for Naruto to fit. He felt the bed shift with the weight next to him. Naruto laid his head on his chest and his arm on his stomach. He threw the blanket over the two of them and put his left arm on Naruto so that his hand was wrapped around Naruto's waist. Soon enough the two fell asleep.

Yamato woke up around 6:34 am. He didn't really feel like getting up so he just laid there looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the sleeping figure next to him. He had to admit Naruto looked so peaceful right now. He sat up stretching his arms and neck. Yamato sighed, running a hand through his hair. Before he could get up and off the bed Naruto started to protest saying

“Please don't leave.” Yamato looked at Naruto surprised that he was awake.

“When did you wake up?” he asked as he moved back into a comfortable position on the bed complying to the boy's wishes.

“Not too long ago.” was the answer he got from Naruto. He felt his face flush red when Naruto put his head under his and then nuzzled into his neck. Right now he was really glad Naruto couldn't see his face. He started running his fingers through Naruto’s hair.

“You know we have to get up eventually right?” He asked himself and Naruto mostly. He felt Naruto nod his head in response. He just laughed a silent laugh today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any characters seemed out of character


End file.
